Let The Worlds Collide
by mahwish1
Summary: His hand turned into a fist thinking he was better of being the kind of man everyone expected him to be. Cold.. Insensitive.. Selfish.. - (Takes place after 6x10)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Suitors.** **This is my first attempt on writing a story based on Harvey and Donna. I still hope you'll enjoy the read.**

 **Takes place after the mid-season finale of season 6.**

 **Declaimer** **: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 **~ Let The Worlds Collide ~**

 **\- Chapter One -**

x-x-x-x-x

The chains holding the punching bag rattled as a man kept punching with rapid fire. Jumping lightly on his toes with his arms raised, right foot back from the left and began to punch the bag with fierce determination.

" _You ran away but not before you told me you love me."_

" _I did that because I wanted to make you feel better."_

Sweat began to circle around his forehead as he clenched his jaw, trying to prevent his thoughts to take its course. He inhaled a deep breath, trying hard to ignore the blood pumping into his veins.

" _You want to be alone?"_

" _..No."_

Jumping slightly onto his toes, he landed another punch. The punches grew rapidly as his breathing became ragged. Ignoring the pressure from within, he closed his eyes and landed one solid punch.

Harvey took a few ragged breaths in order to calm himself.

x-x-x-x-x

Taking a glance around the place Harvey had come to, he couldn't help but remember the last time he had been here.

" _.. I should go."_

" _Why?"_

" _You know why…"_

So much had happened since that night. Words were exchanged, looks were given and changes had been made. In the last few months, Mike was finally out prison and reunited with Rachel. He now had some important decision to make whether he wanted to return to the firm.

The person he had considered as a mentor and close friend had resigned. Jessica was leaving the firm in order to let Louis and him take over. Not only did they have to agree on certain things, but had to rebuild the firm and let clients know that they were still on top with their A-game.

However his thoughts were cut short once he heard a mug being placed on the coffee table in front of him. Flaming red color blurred his vision.

" _.. You're capable of looking at me that way, but you don't want to let those worlds collide because you're afraid to risk anything."_

Without fully comprehending what he was about to do, Harvey reached forward for Donna's wrist. Perhaps it had been out of need or fear of letting her out her sight.. again.

"I'm willing to let the worlds collide."

"What?" Donna lowered her gaze as she removed a few strands of hair from her face.

Holding into her wrist, he raised his gaze not knowing whether he was taking the right step or not. But all he knew was how miserable his life had been without her. Not only had it been difficult of not seeing her outside his office on daily basis, but knowing the fact that her eyes had refused to acknowledge him had hurt him far more than he would ever admit.

" _You have issues in your life that are going to keep you from having real relationships."_

Slowly picking up the invisible puzzle in his mind, he knew it all added up to his own insecurities. The panic attacks started the minute Donna wasn't part of him anymore. Not seeing the usual smile on her face, the back-and-fourth banter they would have with each other or her voice telling him: _"I'm Donna and I know."_

Harvey stood up and took a look at her confused and curios expression. "I'm ready to take the step."

Taking a moment to comprehend what he was talking about, she lowered her brown eyes and let out a tired sigh.

She had been in the same exact position only a few months ago and even though her heart had hoped for something more, it wouldn't necessarily be the case now. Knowing Harvey, he would regret whatever he would say, and she would lay awake the whole night debating what to do or how to react around him. She wasn't ready to go down the road once again.

" _Anyone else ever loses faith in me, it doesn't matter.. But with you it's different."_

Donna shook her head lightly as she stepped aside, ignoring the intensity of his stare. "I think you should leave before we no longer can go back to where we are."

"I'm not leaving.. Not this time."

"Harvey.."

"Donna." He let out a breath. "You've known me for 12 years and doing this isn't easy."

She finally raised her gaze. "Then don't. Let it go and we can forget whatever happened, because all honestly, nothing really happened, Harvey."

"But I want this to happen." Harvey stood his ground as he kept staring at her. He knew it won't easy, but he was willing to try to convince her.

Hearing the sheer need in his deep voice and slight vulnerability cease across his eyes, she wondered if she was seeing a different man than before. Did she dare to say that something else came across his eyes?

The man, who made sure that no emotions would come between his goals and needs, was suddenly showing her every aspect of his soul.

"What are you saying?" She whispered. Was she ready to let her heart take another blow again? Was she ready to force her mind to forget it all the next morning?

He took a moment before responding. "I'm saying I'm ready to talk about you… About us."

Harvey waited for her to say something.. Anything.. Instead, he saw how she ran a hand through her auburn hair.

"Harvey just go."

He furrowed his eyes upon her words. "Leave? After what I just told you? Do you really want me to leave, Donna? What do you want me to say that you start believing me?"

Donna stood motionless. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"That's right. I'm staying this time. No more running away."

She wrapped her arms around herself as if it would shield her from the answer that was about to come. "Why.. Why now?"

"Because.." Harvey stepped closer, wanting her to know whatever he was telling her was the truth. "With you it's different."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I even know that you won't change your words the first thing next morning?"

"You really think I would risk 12 years not to tell you the truth now?" He whispered. "We've risked so much in the last few months, why not risk something that matters?"

But before she could respond, Donna simply stepped aside from him.

"Donna, don't walk away." Harvey closed his eyes in slight frustration.

Turning around in one swift motion, she stared at him. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end for once? How does it feel to watch someone just walk away?"

"Really?" He inhaled a short breath trying hard not to let his temper out of hand. "Now of all times, you want to discuss this now?"

"Well, we never really talked about it before because you were too busy avoiding it." She shot back.

"Alright then. Let's talk about how you had absolutely no problem with changing your rule for someone else rather doing it for me."

"Talking about the rule is not relevant here." Donna stated with furrowed brows.

"What does the first thing have to do with all of this?" Harvey responded.

"It has everything to do with this."

"Oh really, then answer it." Harvey demanded.

Donna stepped forward. "Don't you dare to use your lawyer-ness on me. We both know you weren't ready at that point of time."

"You were the one who put it out there that whatever happened 12 years ago shouldn't be mentioned again." Harvey defended.

She shook her head in pure disbelieve. "And since when did the Great Harvey Specter ever listen to anyone?"

"I listen to you." He whispered as his expression softened a bit. "I didn't come here to argue tonight. I don't know how to express myself any other way."

"This is for you to figure out. If you really wanted this, then you would fight for it."

"Goddammit, I am fighting." He let out a frustrated respond before clenching his jaw. "This is me willing to take a chance on us. Doona, you've seen the kind of person I am. I have never known anything about love and maybe I won't ever, but all I do know is that I don't want to lose you again."

Blinking a few times, she tried hard not to let her emotional state cloud her mind. "You don't get to do this to me."

"Do what – tell the simple truth?"

"What you're doing right now. You didn't want to admit anything last time and it's not going to be any different now. I don't want to make any more choice that I have already made."

"And I'm making a choice now." He swallowed with difficulties. He knew the moment he stepped inside her apartment, there would be conversations about his emotional state and current feelings.

She shook her head. "You're doing this because you're overwhelmed by how everyone around you are leaving. – That you'll be alone. The bitter truth is that you're afraid, Harvey."

"What.. What did you just say?" His eyes widened slightly upon her words. Did he just hear right? He knew he would never let such thought become the reason. Their bond meant far more than just that. Their 12 years had meant more than just reopening their souls to only close in on each other after a few hours later.

He cursed under his breath. "You think me showing up here is a replacement of what's happening around us? You really think I would let such a thing screw everything between us."

"I don't know what to think, Harvey." She exclaimed. Maybe she wasn't thinking straight when she had let those words escape her mind.

Put him on any case and he would win the goddamn thing, but standing here watching her eyes bore into his soul made him both uneasy and something else he couldn't figure out.

"Did you just wake up one morning and decided to express your views about something we haven't touched for months?" Donna crossed her arms, before breaking the silence.

"Donna, I'm trying.."

"You don't have to. I'm telling you, Harvey. You don't have to do this anymore."

His mind was going crazy at the moment. He couldn't understand what was going through her mind let alone his own. Was he late? Had she changed his mind? Had he really blown the only chance he had with her?

Something hit him hard…

"Does this have anything to do with _him_?" He carefully asked. His morals were at stake. Donna noticed the minute he brought him up, something changed within him.

"No, Harvey. It has nothing to do with Mitchell – in fact we're no longer together."

"… Then what are you afraid of?"

" _Because it would have been a mistake, and you know it."_

" _What I do know is something happened, and you ran away, but not before you told me you loved me."_

"Afraid? Oh, I don't know it might have something to do with you walking away from this the minute you realize that this was never what you wanted in the first place."

Harvey kept staring at her still figure. Watching how she had lowered her gaze to the side. "Is this really what's keeping you from giving this a chance? I know you just as much as you know me and…"

"You don't, Harvey." She raised her gaze into his and held it.

There was something about his eyes which made her question about her own decisions. "I don't want this at all. Not anymore."

For a slight moment, Harvey let his shoulders slump, but he quickly regained his composure. He buried his hands in the pockets of his pants and nodded slowly giving her one last glance before he turned around to leave.

The minute she heard the door being shut, Donna stared at the ceiling as she ran a hand through her hair and exhaled loudly. She had been one hell of an actress to pull this one off.

Swallowing with much difficulties, her eyes fell on the coffee mug on the table.

Untouched and cold. Maybe it was how she felt right now. Cold and in misery.

Blinking rapidly, she tried with all her might to prevent her heart from breaking and eyes from tearing up. But it was all too late.

Too late to go back.. Too late to regret anything.. Too late to stop the tears from falling.. Too late to even try..

* * *

Harvey stepped outside in the dark evening, before opening the door of his car which stood waiting outside the apartment building. Once shutting the door, the noise of the engine filled his ears.

"Where to Mr. Specter?"

"Anywhere, Ray. Just keep driving."

Harvey watched the street pass by, knowing he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. He figured maybe he would go for a run or hit the bag. But part of him knew that the disappointment in himself would turn into anger.

Harvey loosened the collar of his shirt in discomfort. Donna's words kept echoing in his mind, as if it had been some riddle for him to solve.

He had always valued her happiness above his. He had valued both loyalty just the same manner. His mind went to the moment he had forced himself to confront what he had ignored the whole time.

It was his own goddamn fault. He had been too busy with everything else than realize what he wanted in life. A life outside the Law Firm. A life of having someone staying more than a week.

The only one who really knew him was her. The only woman he had dared to let close enough to see the insecurities he carried with him. But it had not been enough.

He swallowed knowing he was nothing without her. He had experienced so much loss in his life, much more than he would ever admit, but grasping the idea of someone leaving him always sent a chilling feeling inside of him. Be it clients, Mike or even Donna.

Wandering to the moment where his brown soft eyes landed down the hallway of the office in those rare time.

 _The expensive shoes clicking into the hard floor filled the empty hallway, as his feet carried him toward her._

 _With a gentle smile across his face, he knew how thankful he really was of having her in his life. He opened his mouth to speak the words, which he perhaps didn't say out loud but had existed long before he could remember._

" _I wanted to thank you… For 12 years."_

Raising his gaze, he took a long look at the night outside. Was it really true what people said about him? Was he really empty of emotions? Was he empty of love?

His eyes fell on his reflection on the window, thinking how he had risked their relationship. He had not become this man only to hate himself.

His hand turned into a fist thinking he was better of being the kind of man everyone expected him to be. Cold.. Insensitive.. Selfish..

* * *

Donna wrapped her arms around herself as she kept her gaze outside her apartment window. She wondered if anyone were as lonely as she was right now. Sitting on the wooden chair with her leg drawn close to her, she took a glance around her surroundings. She figured that everyone were probably inside with their loved one. Secured.. Cozy.. Held..

She has always been an independent woman who believed that she could live her life just the way she wanted. Become an actress or a secretary of the best legal firm there was in New York.

She could make things happen in a blink of an eye due to her communications skills. Yet she couldn't solve the mystery of the man she had been secretly fallen in love with for years.

Harvey had been an complexed person who both had a certain charismatic aura around him but could come off as arrogant and cold when it was needed. He had buried himself in work perhaps to avoid all kind of emotional attachment to fill his heart. But Donna knew there were far more to him than he would ever let people know.

He worked hard to maintain the position he held for so long, from being the senior partner to become the name partner. He made sure to prove that he was a man with goals and high visions. Tough and fair.

But if she knew who he was, than what made her lie about her feelings? What stopped her from sharing her own emotions with the man who was ready to be with her? Was it fear? Heartbreak? Tiredness?

She had always been good at reading people – and especially Harvey. She could tell long before he had to say anything at all. How come she had ignored the ability to do so now?

Somewhere along, she couldn't help but wonder if it had been the need to be attached to someone which drove him to make this decision in the first place. There were no longer any Pearson in the Law Firm.

She had seen the hint of emptiness behind his brown eyes, which broke her a little inside. It only made her question about her own motives, decisions and choices.

But it would have been a lie if she said she didn't see some truth in his words. For the very first time, he had not been afraid to let her inside his soul which had been hidden from the rest.

And she had turned it all down despite of what her heart claimed to feel.

Taking a glance around her apartment, she couldn't prevent her thoughts from thinking about him.

Her eyes became fixed on the couch where they once had a heartfelt conversation where genuine apologies, promises and a glance of need were exchanged.

To the spot where she was currently sitting in the wooden chair, remembering how his soulful yet defeated eyes had asked her to mend his brokenness.

Her eyes landed further down the hallway where Harvey had showed up right after he had resigned from The DA office. No title or barrier were no longer attached to prevent them to take a chance on each other.

But timing had a different meaning altogether.

Donna was almost afraid to glance anywhere around the room, knowing something would remind her of what they had wasn't really there. Knowing well enough that her heart wouldn't be able to bear it.

Destiny had its way to play with people's emotions.

She caught her own refection on the window and wondered whether Harvey would feel the same turmoil as her whenever he would glance at himself.

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **The next part will be the last. Feel free to leave a comment and I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, who else are excited for 25/1-17 ? I sure am! Wohoo..**

 **I am so touched by all the reviews. You guys are amazing. I can understand how dramatic the first part was, but I needed to create that for the second half. I hope you'll enjoy the read and the fact that I won't let you down.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Declaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 **\- Chapter Two -**

x-x-x-x-x

As Donna was too occupied with her thoughts, she almost missed the knocking on the door. Standing up, she made her way toward the front door and opened it.

"If I _did_ regret what I said two hours ago, would I really come back here for you?" Harvey spoke seriously once meeting her gaze.

Donna didn't know how to respond because she didn't expect to see him this soon, let alone turn up at her apartment again.

Harvey took a step inside before turning around. "I want you to close the door and then listen carefully what I have to say."

She didn't seem to move at all.

"Close the door, Donna." He instructed her firmly. "I'll respect whatever decision you'll decide just the same way I respected our 12 years."

Donna sighed partly of being too tired to argue and did what he told her and lingered at the door handle a bit longer than necessary. Perhaps, it was a gesture of trying to mask her feelings as best as she could. She didn't feel as strong willed as before.

Harvey watched her knowing the reason of why she was taking her time. He felt it too, only he wouldn't leave things uncompleted.

"I know I don't deserve to do this, but I'm going to do it anyways." Donna felt his hot breath down her neck which had already sent shivers down her back.

"You're afraid that I might regret whatever I'm about to tell you in a few hours, maybe tomorrow or even next week from now on. But what I truly regret is not telling you what I wanted you to know just before you were leaving me for Louis… I would have told you how amazing you are and the truth is I haven't met or seen any woman like you."

Swallowing with difficulties, she could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. She turned around to meet his bloodshot eyes, and just before she was about to open her mouth to speak, he had cut her off.

"You've known me for 12 years and you're the only one who knows me better than I know myself. You've known about my issues and you've always been there. Telling you what you mean to me, is not easy – but I am willing to break through the wall because I want you, Donna."

Donna took a step back, feeling the door behind her. Harvey stepped forward and leaned closer. "You asked me how I loved you.. I love you more than I could risk of not having you around at all. I wasn't ready to go through that thought, but dammit I am now… I might be cold heartless person to the world, but with you I am real."

Lowering her gaze, she took a deep breath in order to calm her senses.

"… Stop me." Harvey whispered letting her eyes fall on her rosy lips, knowing well enough that they were about to cross each other's territory. He carefully leaned forward until their foreheads touched and their hot breaths mingled. He could see the doubt and slight hesitation cease across her eyes.

"Stop me, Donna." He whispered once again giving her a chance to end it all.

She did none of that. Instead she slipped a hand up against his chest as she lightly crumbled the expensive material under her touch.

"Harvey.." She let out a breathe followed with a small tear escaping her eyes. She had spent 12 years putting him above anything and now she would do what her heart really told her.

He reached forward and wiped the small tear away from her eyes.

"I know how hard this has been for you. But Donna, let me try. Let me try to show you how much you mean to me."

For the first time, he took a long look at her without worrying about any barriers or getting caught. Harvey noticed how beautiful she was. How simple she looked with her hair up in a bun with a few strands of hair falling loosely around her face. Above all, to him it was her heart which made her beautiful. After all, it's what remains to be the same.

There were so many thoughts running through his mind and for the first time, being here with her had felt right. Something he had longed for in years. He had forced himself to suppress the feeling, but not anymore.

Clenching lightly into his jaw, Harvey closed his eyes. He had never been this close to her since… The other time. Why hadn't he done this before? What had stopped him from giving this a chance? Giving them a chance?

Donna kept staring at his expression and knew what was going through his mind. She almost laughed at herself for putting her guard down for a slight second. She moved to the side, but Harvey had placed a firm hand on the wall, stopping her from leaving.

"I am not saying this without meaning. I won't let anything happen to us ever." He said gazing at her and did something unexpected. She _was_ different and knew why it never felt right with anyone else than the woman in front of him.

He leaned in as he cupped her face into his hands and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She was beyond stunned by the sudden contact but closed her eyes, allowing her to feel the intimate moment after years.

"You confess after 12 years and all I get is a forehead kiss? I thought I deserved more?" She teased lightly knowing how hard it must have been for him to express his emotions.

Harvey leaned back as they shared a look. "You deserved to be treated different." He hesitated lightly before continuing. "I don't want to rush this. I want us to take things slow.. Figure out where we are."

"So does that mean it's still forehead kisses next week, because just so you know, being awesome all the time does deserve something extra."

"You'll get a new bag next week."

"I wasn't talking about bags…"

"Oh you weren't?" He raised a playful eyebrow, before placing his hand against the wall above her. "Have you not been listening to the masterpiece I just gave you, _Debbie_?"

"It's been a while since you called me that.."

"Yeah well, I haven't been this honest with anyone else either." He said locking his eyes with her. Biting into her lip, she knew how much change actually was evident in front of her. From being Harvey of The DA Office to Specter, The Town's Best Closer.

"I'm in." She whispered lightly as a smile spread across her face.

He nodded matching her expression. "Good."

"Good – and why are you smirking?"

"Just thinking about the moment when we have to repeat 'the other time.'"

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Didn't you just say we should take it easy?"

Harvey shrugged her shoulders as a light grin was playing across his lips. "It shouldn't stop me from thinking about it."

* * *

 _And I Would Find My Strength To Untame My Mouth  
_ _When I Used To Be Afraid Of The Words  
_ _But With You I've Learned Just To Let It Out  
_ _Now My Heart Is Ready To Burst  
_ _Cause I, I Feel Like I'm Ready For Love  
_ _And I, Wanna Be Your Everything And More_

x-x-x-x-x

Donna remembered how Harvey and her would have dinner every Wednesday evening, go bag shopping once a month or find him among the audience of her theater show whenever he felt like turning up.

She stood staring at the large black cover which stood hanging by her bedroom door. Her eyes scanned the small note which was attached to the dress.

' _Dinner together at 7 pm. Ray will be there to pick you up. – Harvey._ '

It was delivered to her personally at her doorstep two hours ago and somehow she couldn't put her mind around the gesture. Harvey could easily tell her to turn up at a place to have dinner, but he had gone beyond that. He had gotten her a dress for the evening. Not just any dress – but a beautiful black one.

As she took a long look at herself in the mirror, a smile appeared across her lips as

A smile began to slowly appear from her lips once she noticed how the dress Harvey had chosen for the evening, was perfectly fitted to her body. It had a square neckline, cap sleeves and went to her knees which she matched with a pair Christian Louboutin heels. One could never go wrong with these killer heels with a touch of red.

With one last glance at the mirror, she grabbed her black purse and locked the apartment door behind her. Taking a step outside her eyes landed on the familiar black Lexus waiting for her.

Ray stepped out and nodded in a respective manner at her.

She titled her head with a warm smile against her lips. "Is he making you work overtime again, Ray? Should I have a word with him? I knew I should have told him that I could easily take a cab."

"I don't know how Mr. Specter would take that, Miss Pou-" He gave her a smile back. "I mean.. Donna. I keep forgetting the deal we have."

"Well, I'm glad you remembered now."

He went on to open the door for her where she climbed in.

Donna sat silently as Ray drove through the busy streets of New York. Faint music played in background somehow calmed her thoughts and excitement.

"Do you where we're going?" She asked.

"We'll arrive in about 15 minutes."

"And I assume you're going to stay loyal." Donna said with a small chuckle escaping her lips.

Ray smiled back in the rear view mirror as he turned left at the end of the road.

20 minutes later, the car stopped in front of a big restaurant, where she thanked Ray before she went inside. Walking up to the receptionist, she informed the woman behind the counter that she got a reservation under the same of Harvey Specter.

The woman smiled formally. "Right this way, Miss Paulsen. You can just walk further down the restaurant and take a left."

Donna thanked her as she nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Making her way further down her eyes spotted the handsome lawyer among the crowd.

"Nice to know that you made it." Harvey smirked watching her sit down opposite of him. "You look… Beautiful."

"Well, what can I say, someone sure has a nice taste."

"I sure do." He showed her one of his rare Specter smiles.

Looks were exchanged as food were soon ordered and arrived at their table.

Having him sit opposite of her while being fully aware of what was going on between them was slightly different from every other time. Donna tore her gaze away from the meal as she scanned the big restaurant hall where Harvey had taken her.

She hadn't been here before which still managed to surprise her by the amount of time he must have spent of finding a place they haven't seen before. It was quite fancy place, as she noticed everything was decorated rather beautifully. There were tables covered by white cloths with candle lights, wine glasses and cutlery as well.

Reaching for her drink, she took a sip just before asking how he had found the place.

"I know a guy." He replied with a light smirk as Harvey reached forward for his own glass.

"Of course you do. You seem to know a lot of guys."

She never grew tired of admiring the man in front of her. Watching the small unnoticed signs he showed once in a while. The way he was sitting or how composed he looked in the rather busy restaurant.

Her eyes lowered slightly as she saw what he wore for their evening date. A white shirt with grey dress pants while his suit was elegantly draped around his chair. What her eyes had been rather interested in were how the top buttons had been undone, giving a slight peak of his smooth chest.

Donna thought he looked rather handsome and there was certainly something about him which made a tingling feeling run down her delicate body. She had already noticed how every female had given him a glance throughout their meal. She couldn't really blame them as the man looked good in just about anything.

Despite of suppressing her thoughts from occurring, she wondered if she had forced him to take her out knowing maybe he had regretted his decision. She shook her head lightly as a silent laugh escaped her lips. _'Forced him? Who are you kidding? You could never force Harvey Specter into anything… Well, expect those few times.. Ugh, forget it. Eat your food, Donna.'_

Harvey leaned back into his chair and took the opportunity to drink her up with his eyes. The truth was that he wanted to imprint the image in the back of his mind.

Her eyes were staring right back at his. Her hair was curled slightly and swept to one side. He was gad that she had worn the dress which he had made sure to deliver at her apartment. It made her look beautiful and sophisticated at the same time.

"Where do you see us going?" She asked feeling herself get lost in his intense gaze.

"I like to think it's beyond the 12 years." He made sure to hold on to her gaze a bit longer than usual. As if letting her know this what where he wanted to be.

"We've got a lot in front of us.. Making sure that the empire is up and running and the fact that it stays like that more than just a few weeks."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Empire?"

Donna shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Yeah, you know it's an empire where you and Louis have to maintain to stay on top.. I mean let's face it, it's not easy with the two of you trying to get things done and made sure that decisions are made."

"You're probably right.. It's **our** empire then."

"If you say so, I can't really argue with that." Donna winked.

Harvey remembered how he had felt drawn to her from the very first moment he had seen her at a bar right after he had won his first case. He had convinced himself that it had been her personality he was attracted to, but it had been much more than just that. It had been the need to satisfy everyone and put their needs above her own.

Raising her gaze, Donna she recognized the look behind his eyes along with the small smile he wore lately. It was almost as if his eyes had turned a shade darker than usual. To her she could tell the hidden meaning behind his unspoken words.

Maybe it had been something she had imagined, but what she didn't know was, the same exact need which Harvey felt all those years ago, was slowly starting to appear.

As the evening came to an end and bill paid, Harvey dropped her home just like every other time. But only, this time it had bene different. They both had felt something the moment they stepped inside the car. Instead of expressing it, they sat in silent and watched the street pass them by.

Half an hour later, Donna closed the door behind her and turned on the hallway light of her apartment. She exhaled loudly and leaned against the door. Kicking off her heels, she closed her eyes in pure delight. _'Nothing feels better to feel the cold floor after wearing heels.'_

Walking further inside the living room, she placed her bag on the couch. Before she could do anything else, her ears picked up a sound from her bag. Furrowing her brows for a slight moment, she reached for it, noticing that she had received a message…

' _We agreed to take things slow, right..?'_

She bit her lip as she read the words. They did take things slow between them. They had other important issues to put their mind into. It wasn't easy task, knowing both Louis and Harvey had to put their differences aside and rebuild the firm again.

She let her fingers tap the screen of what her heart had agreed to. ' _Right..'_

Leaving the phone behind, Donna sighed as she rubbed her neck before walking into the bedroom to change.

Once she had changed into a pair of comfortable clothes, she placed the black dress on a hanger and placed it in her closet. Running a hand through the expensive soft fabric, she couldn't help but think how he always had great taste no matter what it was about. Her mind wandered back half an hour, where they stood outside her building.

" _Harvey.. You shouldn't have brought this.. It must have been very expensive and…"_

" _I did it for you." He spoke softly. "And I wanted you to have it."_

She closed the door with a content smile spreading across her lips.

A few hours later, a knock was heard outside her apartment door. Pulling her hair in a loose bun, she went on to see who it could be.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" She asked once seeing him in the exact same clothes she had left him in.

"I know I said we should take things slow, but I say screw it. I know you've felt it and so did I."

It took a moment before she responded. "Felt what?"

"This.."

Harvey took a step forward and closed the gap between them in a soft kiss. The action took Donna by surprise but it never stopped her from wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but melt under his touch. They broke apart as Donna opened her eyes and saw desire in his dark filled eyes.

"I missed doing this." He whispered as she smiled in return.

"Yeah, but seriously you've got to stop turning up like this with your half-finished sentences. It's becoming a habit." She spoke, resting her forehead against his.

No answer came from him other than hearing him exhale gently.

".. It's been killing you hasn't it? Spending those two hours pacing back and forth, thinking why you didn't just stop me at the door… City's best closer, huh?" She raised a teasing eyebrow at him in question.

Harvey shrugged as if it hadn't been the same scenario went through two hours ago. "Look who's talking?"

"I'm in my pajamas, Harvey."

"Yet, it probably took you two hours to really change."

"Women like to take their time.."

"You've been dying to do this. I know you, remember.." He smirked.

"Yeah, don't we have those 12 years to prove that?" She replied joking slightly.

His eyes lingered on her. "What– "

" – Are we waiting for? You to shut the door.." Donna said with a small smirk playing across her lips.

Shutting the door with his foot, Harvey pinned her against the wall as his mouth found hers. Trailing kisses further down from her lips, he found the delicate skin between her neck and shoulder.

Harvey groaned against her, as he heard a soft moan escape her lips. Reaching a hand forward she met his hard chest. Feeling the expensive material between her fingers, she didn't know why she was paying so much attention to the buttons.

"No yet." Her breath hitched along with the beating of her heart. She was so sure that her heart would burst out from her chest any minute.

He raised both of her arms and held it softly above her against the wall. "Keep your hands there." He huskily ordered.

"What are you planning on doing, Specter?"'

"Planning on making you mine again." He spoke against her skin. Sliding a hand under her sweatshirt, he gently tugged it upwards, wanting to feel every inch of her skin against himself. He grazed his fingers across her hips.

Closing her eyes by the electrifying touch, not knowing how long she would be able to hold on to, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She wanted him.. Needed him.. Craved him..

A small gasp escaped her lips and Donna was convinced that her knees would soon buck under her. She wasn't the only one who was fighting the urge..

Harvey tugged the soft material over her head and to his pleasant surprise, she had worn black underneath which settled very well to The Closer. _'Lace'_ he thought smirking.

Leaning in, just close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips. She knew he was teasing her. Testing her need of how much she craved him. Running a finger starting from her neck, he slowly traveled down. He could tell she was getting impatient, as she arched her back in response.

Harvey studied her every move, every expression which graced her features. Blood rushed to her faint tinted cheeks and she swallowed hard by the burning anticipation.

Feeling him travel further down, Donna let out a breath. "Harvey.."

His brown eyes caught how, the woman he loved, bit into her lip. It was all it took for him to lose control.

Harvey picked her up, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Making his way toward the bedroom, he placed her down gently on the bed.

Catching each other's gazes, Donna carefully cupped his face into her hands and stared into his eyes, as if he asked her of a question he needed an answer to. Her heating gaze told him the love she needed, while his possessiveness made her feel secure in his arms.

Clothes were scattered and their breath mingled. He began to kiss the sides of her neck tenderly and lightly, leaving a trail of small red marks across her neck.

A growl escaped his throat as he hovered across her gentle body, before caressing her cheek lovingly and whispered. "Mine.."

Donna smiled upon his words an closed her eyes. "Yours.."

 _A gentle caress.. A soft touch.. A husky voice in need.. A burning passion.._

Harvey watched how she breathed life into him. Slowly yet knowing fully what kind of affect she had on him. Each breath he took was sealed with her name. In need and in pleasure..

The moon was shining brightly through the window, allowing them to see each other perfectly in the dark. His hair was ruffled gently, Donna couldn't help but notice the intensity his dark brown eyes held. She had never seen such strong emotions from him before.. It made her feel more aware of what kind of bond they really had despite of knowing each other for 12 years.

Removing a few strands of hair from her face, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his electrifying touch.

Seeing the kind the of effect he had on her, Harvey carefully observed her, making sure that she didn't feel too conscious. – Because to him, Donna was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes upon. She was the one who he couldn't let go of.

How her lips had formed in a o-shape when the intense pleasure flowed through her body. How her hands clutched into the sheets. How her eyes shone brightly in the darkened room. How her smile was shy yet adventurous. It was a beautiful sight. – The most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Harvey.."

Leaning back, he caught her expression above all something different had ceased across her eyes.

Donna placed a hand on his chest, just above his beating heart. "You're not heartless." She whispered wanting to erase every doubt and thought he had buried deep within himself. Because she knew underneath the expensive suits and a perfect record was a heart worth exploring.

The gesture caught him off guard, knowing the words were simple but had a deeper meaning behind them.

It took a moment before he replied. ".. I know.. With you I am not."

No one had ever told him what to do or how to feel. It had always been something he had to figure out himself. But listening to Donna's words had given him comfort and peace. For once, everything had felt right.

You were not considered weak of showing who you really were. It was okay to acknowledge whatever feeling was flowing through his veins. It was okay to let the woman he had come to love, know just how much she meant to him.

He showed one of his rare smiles as he entwined their fingers together, making her realize that they were inseparable. Something they haven't done before since the moment they had spent at the dark office.. Holding hands..

"Donna, I'm nothing without you.. You've made me a better man. Something I couldn't do on my own." He held her close to his body, not wanting to let her apart.

Their eyes met and a soft longing spoke between them. Donna buried her face in his strong chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the intimate moment. Something which still felt surreal on her being.

Middle of the night, Donna groggily opened her eyes and found Harvey sleep peacefully next to her in the dark room. He was laying on his stomach with one hand under the pillow and the other around her waist. Ever so gently, she reached forward and traced the small scar he had on his face.

She would have never imagined to hear the way her name felt against his lips like it did a few hours ago. Feeling wrapped securely in his embrace, she found comfort and warmth. A sense of belonging which she had not felt in those 12 years. She thought she would be happy dating other people, but it wasn't the case. Somewhere along at the dark corner of her mind, rested a faint vision of a future with Harvey.

He had been worthy.

He had been worthy of everything he had fought hard for. He had always been the one she was supposed to end up with. The one she could boss around a little and in return, he would drive her crazy at times – but what her heart knew, was the fact that they had each other backs. They had 12 years of need, fear, and unknown feelings to prove what they meant for one another.

Closing her eyes, she allowed to think that the one man she really felt content with was right beside her. The man who not only marked her soul, but let her inside to see every aspect of his complicated heart.

* * *

 _And If I Be Feeling Heavy  
_ _You Take Me From The Dark  
_ _Your Arms They Keep Me Steady  
_ _So Nothing Could Fall Apart_

x-x-x-x-x

Various weeks went by where Donna and Harvey managed to maintain their relationship in a both professional and personal manner. It had not always been an easy task to do, but Harvey knew what he wanted. He wasn't going to ignore the feelings he had suppressed for 12 years and give up now.

However, one night everything didn't go as planned.

Tossing and turning ever so silently, a few mumbled words were spoken in discomfort in the darkened bedroom.

"Donna!" Harvey shot awake, feeling his heart pound in his chest as a cold sweat covered his forehead. Panting heavily, he took a rapid look around his surroundings.

"Harvey.." He heard Donna's soothing voice as she sat up, slightly startled but concerned. Furrowing his brows seeing how she reached to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

' _It had only been a dream. It was not real..'_ He thought to himself.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Harvey swung his legs across the edge of the bed and reached for a glass of water by the bedside table. Taking a large gulp, he exhaled loudly.

"Harvey..?"

"I'm fine." He answered taking another sip as he stood up, ignoring her concerned eyes. He came to stand by the wide balcony doors as he took a small glance by the clock. _'3:37 a.m.'_

"Harvey.."

"Goddammit, Donna! I said I'm fine." He rubbed a hand over his tired face.

She swallowed by his sudden outburst. She wasn't going to let this go so easily. It he was stubborn, so was she. "This wasn't anything. You screamed my name and you were panicking.. You still are, you're shaking.." She said watching his back where he leaned against the balcony doors with one hand one the window. Curling his hand into a fist, she saw how tensed he really was.

"Harvey.. This is me being here for you, so don't you close on me now. You told me that you would be honest with me and I told you that you no longer had to feel the fear of losing anyone. I'm not going to walk out on you. I'm still here."

"You weren't in the dream." He broke the long silence. She noticed the change in his voice or maybe it had been something she had imagined.

"You were gone and I couldn't do anything to bring you back because as always I screw things up." He clenched his jaw feeling a slow burning anger pulsing through his veins.

Hearing him confess something like this was the same amount of pain she went through finding out about his panic attacks. The Harvey she knew for 12 years would never let a soul know about his emotional state and glancing at him now, was a changed man.

"You have not seen these sides of me.. It might scare you or it might not, but there's a dark corner of me. It's who I am and maybe it'll force you to leave all of this untouched." He spoke feeling his heartbeat quicken thinking every possible scenario where she would no longer be part of him.

Donna made her way up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. "I'm here, Harvey. We both are."

Harvey closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel the heat of her body. Reaching up, he placed his hand above hers and held it. There was a small sense of comfort in each other's lingering touch..

He turned around, meeting her warm gaze, swallowing slightly.

"Everyone might think of me as a man who had everything right at my reach.. When the truth is all I really did was to reach out for the one person who made _me_ become the man I am today.. _You_."

Donna watched his expression and admired the man he had become. "Harvey.. We're a family at the firm and you mean so much to me than just walk away from it all. I couldn't go through it nor will I ever. You've got me for life, Harvey.. If you still want this.. Us." Donna lingered into air.

"I want this more than you'll know." He whispered staring into her eyes. "I need you.."

Harvey laced their fingers, thinking this was where they were meant to be. Together, held by each other's comfort and touch. A touch that could change his whole perspective of life. Leave him with a feeling which no other woman had any authority to do. And he let her.

He let her see every dark corner of his soul. Something he isn't proud of, but it's there. Just like her soft gaze staring back at him, letting him know that he was worthy of all the love he ever wanted.

"You know, we both tried to move on. Maybe due to fear, rejection or sake of our friendship.. But the truth is we valued each other's present above anything else. Harvey.. I don't know how I would survive another decade without feeling the warmth of your skin. Your arms wrapped securely around me. You lingering touch… _You_. I don't want to miss seeing the look on your face when you gaze at me. Intense and real." She paused before continuing.

"Have you ever noticed that I would sometime wake up in the middle of the night and run my fingers across your cheek? – Just to be sure that you were really next to me. That despite of all the wasted years, it brought us here today. I want to hold on to the feeling you evoked in me. – where no secrets and hesitations are present. Only us. You and me."

Harvey nodded wanting to hold her. Caress her skin.

He smirked a little upon her choice of words. But nevertheless cherished her for doing it. "Did you have to be so cheesy?"

"Don't push it, Specter. I already gave you my second best performance – And this is the kind of reply I get back?."

Donna watched how he bit into his lower lip, something she found so attractive about him despite of the situation they were in.

"Second huh.. What was your first?"

"Do I really need to tell you?" Donna raised a playful eyebrow.

Maybe Harvey needed to let her know how important she really was to him. Maybe no words were needed to be exchanged. Maybe Donna knew long before he had to tell her a thing.

Holding tightly into his hand, Donna guided him back into bed. Laying down under the covers, Harvey wrapped an protective arm around his waist and held her close.

With her healing touch, he had almost let go of his fears. She had been his everything. He couldn't face all of this alone. He needed her.

".. I don't want to relieve whatever happened between us again.. Donna, you're a part of me which I cannot lose. I.. I love you." He whispered against her skin, as if it was the most natural thing to express. He let go of the mask he had worn for so long, thinking it had become a part of his soul.

Donna rested his hand above her heart. "You feel that? This proves you've got me for life."

Nodding, he leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

"And Harvey.. I still meant what I once said. I love you too. It's just us. You and me."

He dared to speak his mind. Dared to make her his – because Harvey was already hers for 12 years they had spent silently in each other's presence.

Maybe they were meant to be each other's pillar of support. Guide each other to face whatever life had thrown at their way.. Because somewhere along, they were stronger together than apart.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **The song I've used is called:** **"** _ **Yours**_ **" By Ella Henderson.**

 **Is it too much to ask if this actually happens on the show? If not the whole maybe just 20%? Just a few heartfelt Darvey moments? Oh well..**

 **Please do leave a comment and let me know what you guys thought. :)**


End file.
